Chaos Nightmare:Journey Within
by Gara316
Summary: This story is about a darkrai gijinka that is hunted by some secret organisation. I really need OCs :). And Also I suck at summarys so there we go. Please just give this a chance


**Hey... Here Today im coming at you with a new story that i hope will go far. This story was inspired by anthor story idea that i liked so much i decided to add my own spin onto it. So yeah**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to pokemon or the franchise. All of things used in this fic are owned and copyrighted by nintendo and gamefreak**

Here I am again. I thought as i walked up to the region i knew all to well... The Sinnoh region. Where I was born and raised to be a protector of nightmares, Come to think of it, A darkrai gijinka that protects nightmares instead of giving them, I know it was weird but hey, this is a really weird world I am living in. There is no such thing as pokemon now ever since the great Ash Ketchum had tried to stop the genocide of all pokemon. But team plasma,over the years they kept alot of pokemon DNA for there experiments,and to preserve the pokemon DNA they decided to inject it into you made babies with anthor gijinka, well lets just say you had a chance of either being the same type of pokemon as your mum or dad.. I got my genes from my dad. My mum was cresselia .

So basically my life has been complicated since my birth. Being the only darkrai gijinka is hard,stupidly hard. See, there are gijinkas that see me as a bad guy and try to attack me. But it always ends the same way... They either end up running away or me killing them. I never killed anybody.. Intill very recently, 2 weeks to be exact. I was attacked by a mighteyna and a arcanine. It went sorta like this

I had just been trying to master the Nightmare blade that was forged back in the days of the start of the gijinkas, Every legendary got a weapon to defend themselves with and it would be passed down once the parent died. Most gijinkas died due to some accident, My dad got murdered by a group of absol. So, they decided to approach me, the arcanine leapt out of no where and tried to attack me. Saying something about his boss wanting me dead. My sword was knocked out of my hand and skided to a nearby all of my strengh, i managed to just throw the arcanine off me and ran to recieve the blade but the mighteyna tackled me to the ground before I could pick up my blade. The only thing i could do was panic and fire a random attack at them,So i fired a focus blast at the mighteyna.

I ran to get my blade and did the only thing that i could, i threw it at the arcanine and it impaled him. The mighteyna was down due to the focus blast. I just grabbed my blade and ran. Ever since then i warned my mum and just ran straight away from my home of then, i have had a bunch of people come after me and killed some of them...

I dont feel sorry for what i did to these people, they were trying to kill me. Well after runnig away from sinnoh i fled to the region of johto. But I returned home for 1 reason only, to see my mother. I left my mother with my twin sister Kendra, Who was an a cresselia. But i dont think either them are going to be fine after this "gang" attacked me. When i got to the sinnoh region, i just darted straight to the house i used to live in. When i arrived i saw something i never wished to see... when i kicked down the door, i saw my near dead mother just lying there. "MOTHER" i screamed as i ran to her. "Mother, mother, MOTHER! are you ok?" I was panincking. She just raised her arm and touched my face and said very gentley "My dearest Ben, i love you and your sister but my time has come... your sister was taken... I never told you about this but your dad... he was hunted by a group called the Chaos R...". My mum was now dead.

I felt so god damn angered that this group had the right to murder my mothe. I got up andI saw a note on the fridge. I went over and read it "Dear Project 21, If you want your sister back, come to meet us at Mt Silver in 2 weeks. If you dont, your sister will die. And Oh. Bring your blade with you.. From Unknown". I just decided to throw the note in the bin and just pick up my mothers dead body and lie her on the coach. Rest in piece mother I thought. I grabbed my sisters Luna Blade. looks like they forgot to take this with them... i thought. I had to get to johto. For my sister aswell as for my dead family. I have to rescue Kendra,shes my only member of my family i have left I thought. And oh as for my name I wont tell you that. But i have heard this group does have a code name for me. So just for now Call me project 21... Chaos Nightmare...

**So guys that was my Opening, I had major writers block before the end of this chapter.. But i hope you all like it and i hope that you guys will enjoy, Rate and Review. :)**

**And Oh im going to need some OCs. This is a major thing in this story. You can submit as only 3 by either review or PM. To people with accounts that wanna submit OCs,When you guest review i will be using these OCs but when im choosing, witch OCs to chose, who ever PMs me will get priorty And if your OC does not appear in the next chapter. DONT WORRY it will defiantly appear in the story. So heres a form. I need 2 OCs to kick start the next chapter :D**

**Name:**

**Gijinka Breed(Which pokemon):**

**Role(Aid Chaos/Part of the gang etc.):**

**Looks(This is importent):**

**Hometown:**

**Region:**

**Backstory(This is very importent cause it gives me a feel for your character):**


End file.
